1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a self-cleaning computer with a vibration element.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer includes an enclosure and a plurality of electronic components received in the enclosure. The electronic components generate heat during operation, and the heat is required to be immediately dissipated from the enclosure to the exterior. Commonly, the enclosure defines an air inlet and an air outlet at two sides for achieving such heat dissipation. A cooling fan is provided at the air outlet to drive hot air from inside the enclosure to the exterior. Simultaneously, cool air from the exterior is drawn into the enclosure via the air inlet, thereby cooling the electronic components in the enclosure. However, dust often accumulates at the air inlet, obstructing inbound airflow, such that the heat dissipation of the electronic components is impaired.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the described limitations.